Run Away Princess To Be
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: A Cinderella Story that you have never heard before, Sakura is a poor girl living with her evil step family but a Prince saves her but really her 'Prince' is a nightmare. Who can help her get away from the Prince's hands? Please R+R!
1. Default Chapter

Well I was listening to a song by Britany Spears that has to do with Cinderella and it reminded me of a book I read called Just Ella. I don't own any of them! Not the song, story, or book! Don't sue. Any way I am writing a story about it. Please R+R!!

Run Away Princess-to-be

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Song Lyrics^

Sakura looked out the window, ~I thought living here would be better than with my step mother and sisters but… ~ Her thoughts were cut off by a women's voice, "Sakura time for your lessons girl, now hurry up and lets go."

Sakura got up and walked with the lady, "Hurry up, and don't mess up to today."

Sakura sat at the table trying to act proper but she dropped her spoon and reach down for it, "Don't touch that, you know that you let the maids clean it up! Try it again."

Sakura left it on the floor and then she knocked the glass of water over, "How are you ever suppose to be a princess, go back to your courters now."

Sakura went back to her room sighing, "I will never get how to do this!"

Sakura laid down on the bed and looked out the window, "I never thought I would say this but I wish I was home, even is they were mean and cold to me at least I had some friends. Here I don't have any one."

^I used to be a girlfriend and I know I did it well  
Oh yes you know its true  
You'd call me Cinderella  
All you had to do was yell  
And I'd be there for you^

Some one knocked on the door and Sakura got up, "The prince would like to see you." 

"Oh great another day with Mr. Prince who never says anything!" she yelled. "I'm sorry I'm just angry."

"I can understand." Said the maid showing her to the prince's room.

Sakura walked in and sat down and the prince looked at her, he looked up and down her making Sakura turn her head feeling uncomfortable. All he did was look at her body not her eyes. ~Who knew that living in the castle was not fun at all? Why did I ever wish to be here?! ~

^Here I am  
So try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough  
I'm not gonna stay^

"I guess you are not going to talk as always." She said gaining the courage.

He looked at her, "You not suppose to talk to me like that."

"Sorry, mighty prince, guess I'm not like your slaves."

"I guess you will need more training."

"My head is right here." She said as he looked at her body again. "I have decided since, you seem to love my body and not me that I'm leaving. I'm not a princess any way."

"You are too a princess."

"I'm going to tell your mother who I really am and I will go home!"

"You will do not such thing! You are mine and you are not leaving!" he said pushing her down.

"Don't touch me! You can't own me! I was blinded by my fantasies of being a princess to see who you really are! I don't believe in these stupid fairy tales any more, you made me realize that things aren't always what they seem to be! I'm leaving now!" she said opening the door.

^I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry, I've already made my wish  
Ahaah, But Cinderella has got to go^

The prince grabbed her but Sakura slapped him. She ran out the door trying to make it towards the door but the guards grabbed her and the prince told them to throw her in the dungeon until the wedding came.

Sakura was thrown in a cell and the prince came down and said, "You will marry me if you have to stay in her the whole time. Once you agree I will let you out."

"I will never agree!" she said throwing dirt at him. He walked out angrily, "you will stay here until you agree! You won't last long!"

Sakura started to cry. She looked around at the small, dark cell and saw a rat run across the room. She started to cry again, "I never want to believe in fairy tales again. I hate them! That's what got me into this mess!" she yelled.

"He thinks I will agree but I rather die then be married who only loves me for lust!"

An hour later a guard brought in some food but she threw it back at him. It was only bread and water but she would not eat. 

"Tell him I will starve my self and die before I marry him!"

^From time to time  
I'd try to tell just what was on my mind.  
You'd tell me not today.  
Come back, do that.  
Well, Cinderella ah...  
was all you had to say^

Sakura finally fell asleep an hour later she had trouble because the rats were getting really bad but sleep over came her.

She woke up to a loud noise, "Now stay in their peasant."

"Why doesn't your fucking prince just come and take me to the cells, to afraid to get dirty?" yelled the boy.

"You're lucky you not going to be hung."

"Rather be hung then stay here and be a slave!"

"He will make sure you suffer."

"Suffer for not wanting to be a slave for that selfish prince? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

The guard left and he boy yelled, "This is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! I rather die then be a slave for him!"

Sakura heard him kick the ground, "Damn prince and his stupid rules."

Sakura sighed and another guard came in with bread and water and handed it to Sakura but she threw it at him, "I won't eat it! Tell him to go to hell! I'm will die! I'm going to starve! He can't make me marry him!"

"Fine don't eat I don't care, stupid girl." He said giving the boy his food but yet again the food was thrown back at him, "I hope you both die."

"I hope I do too!" they both yelled.

The guard yelled and the boy said, "My name is Syaoran, guess we will both die."

"Better than being his wife."

"Wife? A princess in the cell?"  
"I won't marry him ever! He can't make me! I just want to go home, I rather live with my stepmother and sisters than be here. I'm not a princess, he just told everyone I was. I hate life! I wish I never met him!"

"So he faked you being a princess and you agreed before you knew what you were getting into?"

"Yeah, I had this whole fairy tale story in my head but I found out quick this is not a fairy tale. Now I am stuck in this cell till I agree to marry him, which is never."

"Why do we have to someone like him be our king-to-be?"

"I don't know but the whole kingdom is going to be surprised once they see their king is a selfish, lustful bastard."

"Well to them he is a god."

"If they only knew, how he really was."

Then the prince came in, "Well, well speaking of the lustful bastard now." Said Syaoran.

The prince ignored him and turned to Sakura, "Are you going to agree or stay in here."

"I rather stay in here then go with you!"

"You will marry me Sakura, you have no choice."

"You can't make me!"

"Yes I can and I will. And you will stay in her efor the rest for your life." He said to Syaoran.

"Good for me!"

The prince walked away angrily.

"I have to get out of here!" yelled Sakura, "I know he will find some way to make me marry him."

Syaoran looked around, "I'm sure there is some way out of here." Syaoran looked around his cell for something and then saw a spoon on the floor.

He tried to reach for it, Sakura grabbed it and handed it to him and the light hit his face and Sakura saw his deep amber eyes. "Here, I don't know what you are planning but I'm sure that you will get us out."

Syaoran looked at the green-eyed beauty but then the guard came in, Sakura then got an idea. "I hate you! I can't believe you are in the cell next to me! I rather suffer death then be locked in a cell with you." She yelled.

Syaoran looked at her surprised. The guard heard what Sakura said and smiled, "Well, now you can suffer more. The prince said to make you suffer a lot so you will share a cell with the slave boy."

"Please, don't make me share one with him. That is worse than death." She said faking as the guard threw her in with Syaoran.

The guard left thinking he made Sakura suffer, but he did the exact opposite.

Sakura smiled at the young man, "Well guess they really are stupid."

"What just happened?" Syaoran asked confused.

"Two spoons are better than one, they might be stupid but there is no way we could take down one of those guards."

Syaoran realized what she was planning and they started digging threw the cell floor, "This will take days to do and I only have three days till the marriage."

"Well I guess we have to dig faster." Said Syaoran looking up at her. "Don't worry Sakura we will get out."

"Thank you Syaoran, I think I would have gone crazy with out you here with me. Now lets try to get out of here."

^Here I am  
So try to forgive me  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
Here we are with nothing but honesty  
I've had enough  
I'm not gonna stay^

Sakura fell asleep but Syaoran kept digging but then the guard came in and Syaoran covered the hole with hay and the small trashed bed that was in his cell.

The guard gave him the food and backed off because he thought Syaoran would throw it at him but he didn't.

Syaoran just glared at him but took the food; they would need all the energy they could get if they wanted to make it out of here in time.

The guard left Syaoran alone and Syaoran shook Sakura, "Come on Sakura you need to eat." "What about you?"

"I will eat later. Come on eat up."

Sakura started to eat and Syaoran started to dig again, after Sakura was done she started digging with him. ~We have to make it out of here. ~

^ I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Ahaah, But Cinderella has got to go^

Ok, next chapter will be up soon, with the rest of the song in it. It is called Cinderella by Britany Spears. Just Ella is a book about Ella who got her wish to be with her prince but he was not what she thought her was, she got locked up when she refused him and well you have to find out what happens, read the book it is really good! I don't know who the author is though. Well Sakura get out in time?


	2. To Excape and Take The Jump

Please R+R!! I really hope you like this chapter! Will Sakura get out of the castle in time? What happens? Read and see!

Run Away Princess-to-be

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Song Lyrics^

^I'm sorry just trying to live my life  
Don't worry you are going to be alright  
Ah, But Cinderella has got to go…^

Sakura woke up to see Syaoran's deep amber eyes; "We need to start digging before the guard comes."

Sakura sighed and looked at her weak, bruised hands, "I hope we get down soon."

"Don't worry we will, we will reach the next floor soon. It leads right to the front entrance."

"I hope you are right Syaoran because I don't think I can dig any more."

They covered up the hole as the guard came in and they acted like they were suffering really bad, "You two having fun."

"No, we are not please move me to my cell."

"Sorry can't, here is your food."

Sakura grabbed the food and pretended to argue with Syaoran as the guard left. Sakura split the food and they both started to eat, "Guards are really stupid."

The prince came in and Sakura ignored him, "You know my answer, it is the same everyday I don't know why you ask. I refuse and if you make me I will tell your mother what I am, I will not pretend to be someone I am not and love you!"

^You use to say I want you  
You cast me in your spell  
I did everything you wanted me to do  
But now I shout  
First your reasons why you lie to me  
I won't be blind you see  
My love it can't be sacrificed  
I won't pretend to be^

"You will never leave these grounds!"

"I will find away and leave this hell hole!"

The prince left fuming and Sakura turned to Syaoran and said, "Let's hurry I can't stand this place any more."

They started to dig faster before the guard came in.

The guard came in and opened the cell and looked at the two. He grabbed Sakura, "Time to marry the prince."

Sakura tried to get out of his grip but couldn't. The guard punched Syaoran down knocking him out cold before he could help Sakura. "Syaoran!" she yelled as she was being pulled away.

"Syaoran please help me!!!" she yelled as she was dragged away.

Syaoran woke up and looked around and remembered what happened, he quickly began to dig faster and after an hour he made it to the next floor and got down. He was in the basement.

Sakura looked at her self in the mirror. She was dressed in all white she had to marry him or else he would kill Syaoran, she couldn't let anything happen to him.

The prince walked into the room and smirked at Sakura, "Time to be my wife."

She glared at him.

"Now, as we planned, don't try anything or else the boy gets it. Now lets go."

Sakura followed him sadly, "You better not hurt him or else! I will tell everyone everything."

"A promise is a promise." He looked at the guard and nodded.

The guard went down to the dungeon with an axe in his hand and looked in Syaoran's cell. He opened the door and saw the large hole and quickly ran to the Prince but they had started to wedding.

Sakura walked down the isle slowly trying not to cry. ~Please let Syaoran be ok. ~

Syaoran ran down quickly running into some guards, he quickly turned the corner. ~Where could she be? ~

He heard some guards talking about the wedding that was happing and the threats about Syaoran's death that the prince made. "That bastard! I have to stop Sakura."

Sakura made it to the prince and she glared at him. She heard a tap at the window and saw Syaoran they're hanging by a rope he pointed to the rope.

Sakura smiled and heard the priest say, "And do you Princess take this prince to be your lawful husband?"

Sakura stood their not saying a word, "Princess?"

Sakura looked at the priest and said, "No I don't."

She quickly ran to the window and looked down and saw the prince running after her.

^ I'm so sorry  
I've already made up my mind  
  
I won't return to you^

She looked down and jumped out the window causing the glass to break and shatter everywhere.

Syaoran caught her and they climbed down the rope. Sakura heard the prince calling her, "Come back here!"

^ I'm sorry to say  
I'm running away now  
Don't worry you will be alright...  
  
I'm running away  
I'm made up my mind now  
you're gonna have to let me go^

Sakura and Syaoran climbed down the rope quickly before the guards made it outside.

Syaoran jumped down to the ground then Sakura jumped down and Syaoran caught her. They heard the prince shouting and everyone talking about what just happened.

Sakura and Syaoran started to run.

^I'm sorry for running away like this  
And I'm sorry I've already made my wish  
Ah, But Cinderella is got to go^

The guards tried to catch them but Sakura and Syaoran got away. They kept running all the way towards the end of the kingdom.

They both stood at a cliff and looked down at the water, they heard the guards looking for them and they held each other's hands and jumped.

^ I'm sorry just trying to live my life  
Don't worry you are going to be alright  
Ah, But Cinderella is got to go^

End of chapter, end of song. Well Sakura and Syaoran make the jump? Will the guards find them? What will happen next? Please R+R!!


	3. Twisted Fate

Hehe I left you hanging there did I not? What happened to S+S? Will they survive the jump or the guards? Hope you like it!! Please R+R!!

Run Away Princess-to-be

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

They both stood at a cliff and looked down at the water, they heard the guards looking for them and they held each other's hands and jumped.

The guards look down at the two bodies floating down the river. "Well no one can survive that jump. We will tell the prince that they are both dead." Said one of the guards looking over the cliff.

Syaoran tried to get back up to the air but his body was trapped under the water. Little did they know that a waterfall was near.

Sakura got her head above water and searched for Syaoran, "Syaoran! Where are you!"

She tried to stay above water and look for Syaoran, she turned around and her head hit a branch and she passed out and the current pulled her under.

Syaoran drastically tried to get above water and saw a branch above and grabbed it pulling him out form the water. He looked down the river and saw a waterfall and searched for Sakura and saw her body floating towards the waterfall.

He swam towards her as fast as he could barely grabbing her hand. He tried to swim up stream but the current was to strong and was pulling them closer and closer towards the waterfall. Syaoran knew they would not make the fall, they would both die.

He kept trying to swim to get out of the current but it was no use, "I'm sorry Sakura, I failed to save you like I promised."

But someone grabbed them and pulled their bodies out of the water, "They look pretty bad."

"I hope they will be ok." Said a woman helping the young male.

Syaoran had fainted before he could see who had saved them.

Two Days Later

Syaoran lifted his head up quickly and looked around the same room he was in. Only one thing came into his mind, Sakura. He looked around and did not see her and then a young girl around his age came into the room. "Hi, my name is Tomoyo. You are lucky, most people would not live that current." (Did I tell you their ages? If I did not then they (S+S) are seventeen, hope I did not all ready make up a different age. And E+T are 19.)

"Where is Sakura?" he asked.

"The girl that was with you? She is in the back room you want to see her? She looks pretty beaten up, took one to the head."

Syaoran jumped out of the bed quickly and he felt a sharp pain in his leg, "You really shouldn't walk."

"I have to see Sakura."

"If you insist." Syaoran followed her to the back room and saw the limp body of Sakura lying in the bed.

He went up to and held her hand, "Sakura please be ok."

"She has been healing quite good, I do expect that she will wake up soon. I did not expect you to wake up today though."

Syaoran looked down at Sakura, "Where are we?"  
"A small town called Wakefield. Why?"

"Wakefield is an independent colony right?"

"Hai, how did you know? We are independent by the guards do come and check on us, the King wants to rule the all of the colonies but the main ruler of our colony will never let that happen."

"Good the king-to-be is a selfish bastard."

Tomoyo smiled, "Hai he is and that is why we will not be ruled by him, his father is the same way. I did expect the son to be just like the father."

"Will you expected right, because he is."

Syaoran kissed Sakura's forehead softly and walked out of the room with Tomoyo. "Who was the one who pulled us out of the water."

"That was Eriol, he is my husband."

"You look like your seventeen and you are all ready married?"

"You don't know the law? You are suppose to be married before your sixteenth birthday or else you will sent out of the colony."

"That seems stupid."

"Not if you think about it. Our ruler wants the population to grow, so if he king attacks us we will be able to fight back. No one has been thrown out of our colony. You are not married are you?"  
"No, but me and Sakura have no place to go that is safe."

"I will ask no questions about your past, that is yours to keep to your self, you two can stay here. Since you have to be married take these rings, you can act like you married. You two seem like you are pretty close."

"We are pretty close but maybe I should ask her about this."

"Just put it on for now. It is a sign of marriage and let me tell you, most of the young girls here will be all over you. If you wear the ring they will leave you alone. Everyone here is looking for a mate before their birthdays."

Syaoran look the ring and placed it on his ring finger and sighed, "And to think I never thought about marriage."

Tomoyo giggled, "well your married now, no time to waste thinking about it any more. The inspectors will be in here soon. Go an put this on Sakura's finger before they get here."

"Inspectors?"

"They are guards from the kingdom looking for any criminals or trust passers. They always come in here acting like the own the whole town."

Syaoran sat down next to Sakura and took her hand and held it, "Sakura I know that we have not known each other for long but I would do anything to save you and if this is one way then I have to take it. Please don't be mad at me when you wake up." He placed the ring around her finger and it started shinning brightly his had her name craved in it, Sakura's had Syaoran's name in carved in it.

Tomoyo looked threw the door and smiled. The door was opened and Eriol came in with some guards, "Welcome." She said shortly as they looked around the home.

"Are there any one else in here?"

"Yes, my brother-n-law and his husband are in the back room." Said Tomoyo showing them to the back room.

"How old are they, they are both seventeen." Said Tomoyo looking at Syaoran holding Sakura's hand tightly.

"Their names?"

Tomoyo thought quickly, "Li Ying-fa and Xiao-lang. My sister-n-law fell ill and hit her head and they came to life with us."

"I see, thank you for your time." Said the guard walking out the door with the others.

Tomoyo sighed, "As I said before I don't need to know your past but it seems you needed knew names."

"Hai, we did. How did you know?"

She only smiled, "This is my husband Eriol."

"Thank you for saving us."

"It is really no problem."

"It seems that you did not lie Tomoyo dear."

"I didn't lie about what?"

"About him being your brother-n-law."

She looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Syaoran looked up at Eriol and said, "Because Eriol is my brother."

Hahahahahaha got you there! Eriol and Syaoran are brothers? Why is Eriol here and not at the town where Syaoran once lived? Will Sakura wake up? What was up with those glowing rings? Does Tomoyo know who they are? A princess-to-be on the run and her savoir, a young man who was suppose to be a slave for the king-to-be. Next chapter you will find out Syaoran's past. Please R+R!


	4. Sakura Awakes

What will happen? Is Sakura going to wake up? So what happened in Syaoran's past?

Run Away Princess-to-be

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Syaoran looked up at Eriol and said, "Because Eriol is my brother."

"What? You two are brothers? Eriol, you told me your family died."

"They did, Syaoran must have lived the day the town burned down."

"They took me as a slave, but I got away, ran to the kingdom, and found a job. The King, then took me and tried to make me his slave, I barely got away with Sakura."

"I was away from town that day when it burned down, I thought all of my family had perished. I moved here and found Tomoyo. It is weird seeing my little brother again, you're not little any more."

Syaoran still had his hand holding Sakura's and he felt her hand tighten around it, "Syaoran," she mumbled in her sleep.

He looked down at her, "She must be dreaming."

"Seems she is dreaming about a certain young man. She had been saying your name over and over," Said Tomoyo giggling.

Syaoran blushed, "Are you sure you two are not more than friends?" asked Tomoyo.

"We never thought about, did not have much time to think about love."

"Well, if you risked everything for her then wouldn't you call that a promise of love?"

"I promised her that I would get her out of danger."

"It seems like someone's feelings might be blooming," Said Eriol.

"I would not want to ruin our close relationship with such feelings," Said Syaoran looking down at the sleeping Sakura.

Tomoyo and Eriol left Sakura and Syaoran alone in the room, "He sounds like someone I use to know, huh, Eriol?"

"Must run in the family."

"I'm sure that she feels the same way."

"Hai, but feelings can make you blind to see the obvious."

"That is true, very true. Hopefully, they see their feelings before it is to late. I feel that something bad will happen to those two soon."

"Hai, I feel it too."

Syaoran sat down holding Sakura's hand tightly, "I will keep my promise to you Sakura, I can't tell you my feelings because they might hurt you. If you don't feel the same way it will ruin our friendship and I know it will hurt you. I would never want any thing to happen to you."

Later That Day

Syaoran and Eriol went out to pick up some things for Tomoyo, and some food for dinner and as Tomoyo said the girls were practically all over him, "Sorry girls but he is taken."

"All the good ones always are," Said one girl sighing.

A girl with long black hair and ruby eyes came up to them, "Hey Eriol, who is this?"

"He is taken Meilin, this is my brother."

"What? Brother? I thought your family all died."

"They did but Xiao-lang made it threw the fire. I saved him and his wife from the river."

"Xiao-lang, this is Meilin, she is like a little sister to me."

"It is nice to meet you, to bad Eriol did not find your sooner then maybe you would be on the market."

"Meilin, I thought you found someone are ready."

"No, he went with that other chick Lena." (I always use that name in like all of my fics, of well.)

"I can't find any one," She said sighing but she looked up and saw a young man with dark blue eyes and brown hair.

"Eriol, look behind you and see if that man has a ring on his finger."

Eriol turned around, "Nope but some other girls are, are ready there."

"Damn. I have to find away to get his attention."

"Looks she are ready has it," Said Eriol softly to Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled, "Hai, but lets not tell her that."

"Meilin, I am sure you will find someone that loves you."

"Thanks Eriol, but it does not look like it will happen any time soon."

"It might happen sooner than you think."

"Yeah right," She said turning around and she bumped into someone. He caught her he before she fall. She looked up and saw the dark blue eyed boy with dark brown hair, "I… I thank you."

"No problem," He said smiling at her, "You want to go and get a drink with me?"

"Who me?"

"Hai, you."

"I…I… sure," She said following him. She turned around and said, yes jumping up in the air, but quickly controlled her self and walked next to her savoir. (Lol, I can imagine Meilin jumping up in the air yelling yes.)

Syaoran and Eriol laughed as she walked away with the young man, "It seems you are all ready pretty popular with the ladies n e Xiao-lang?"

"Hai, but there is only one for me."

"I don't have to wonder who that is. Still worried she does not feel the same?"

"I don't worry over things like that, I only worry for her."

"Her knight in shinning armor?"

"Hai, I guess."

"Do you know that the knight and princess fell in love?"  
"Hai, but it won't work like that, that is just a fairy tale."

"Some fairy tales do come true."

Memories of the castle and Sakura's words about fairy tales filled Syaoran's mind, "They don't happen," He said coldly.

Back At The House

Sakura woke up and called for Syaoran, "Syaoran, is off with his brother," Said Tomoyo coming in.

"They will be back soon, Xiao-lang will be very happy that you are awake. He has been by your side most of the time waiting for you to wake."

"Brother? Xiao-lang?"

"Xiao-lang is Syaoran in Chinese, it is his new name. We had to change it so the guards would not suspect anything. Your new name is Ying-fa, it means Sakura in Chinese. My husband, Eriol, is your husband's brother."

"Husband?"

"Look at your hand."

Sakura looked down and saw the ring with her name on it and blushed, "Syaoran and I are married?"

"Hai, but only because they would have kicked you out of the town. The law is if you are not married before you are sixteen you will cast out of the town. Xiao-lang knew you would be safe here. It was the only way, he hoped you would not be angry."

"I'm not angry, just surprised. I never really thought about him and I as lovers."

"Just as friends? Don't want to be more?"

"Never said that I never wanted to be more, I just never thought about it. Does he hate being married to me?"

"Quite the opposite. But I don't want to cause trouble."

"I'm afraid he does not feel the same way, I don't want to ruin our friendship, he is the only real family I have. I guess I should keep my feelings to myself. I don't want to hurt him."

Tomoyo frowned but said nothing, ~I hope you tell him your feelings soon, or else it might be too late. ~

Tomoyo heard someone come threw the door, "Tomoyo I am going to have a mate soon! Yes!!! And it is all thanks to Xiao-lang and Eriol! I have to thank them. Oh I'm sorry you have company. Wait, you must be Xiao-lang's wife right?"

"Hai, I am." She said blushing at what she said.

"I'm Meilin, I'm a good friend of Tomoyo's and Eriol's who is going to be married! Yes!" she said jumping around, "This is the best day of my life!"

"Who is it Meilin?" asked Tomoyo.

"The perfect man, his name is Xin, he has the bluest eyes and the most handsome smile," Meilin gets a dreamy look on her face, "We are going to the ring ceremony tomorrow. Please let the ring say we are soul mates!"

"Soul mates?" asked Sakura.

"Hai, you don't know that…"

"Come on Meilin, tell us about him, don't leave us hanging. What does he do?"

Meilin starts talking all about him. Sakura looked at Tomoyo wondering what she did not want Sakura to know.

"Please Tomoyo, you all have to come to the ceremony I will feel better if you do."

"Umm sure Meilin."

"You too Ying-fa. Your husband did help me out."

"Sure, I would love to go."

"Thank you so much," She hugged them both and went out the door to find Xin.

"Tomoyo what happens in a ring ceremony?"

"Nothing, much it is pretty boring you might not want to go."

"It sounds like fun, what are soul mates? And how does the ring tell you if you are soul mates?"

"Soul mates are two people that are meant to be and well the ring it…"

"Hey ladies, how are you both tonight?" asked Eriol coming threw the door.

Tomoyo sighed, ~You came just in time Eriol. ~

~I knew you needed me. What is wrong? ~

~Tell you later dear. ~

"Meilin wants us to go to her ring ceremony," Said Tomoyo.

"Are ready, she is quick she just met him today."

Syaoran came threw the door and saw Sakura awake, "So sleeping beauty finally awake."

Sakura blushed, "Well Xiao-lang, it was time for me to wake up, seems I had a lot to learn before your return."

He blushed at her words as she played with the ring on her finger.

"Well, I am sure you are hungry, Eriol and I will be in the other room getting ready for tea time."

They left Sakura and Syaoran to their thoughts and Syaoran sat on the bed next to her, "You are not angry are you?"

"No should I be?"

"Well, I did marry you with out your consent."

"Syaoran, your family is here and I don't mind being part of it."

"You don't? I thought you would mind, I mean…"

"Syaoran, I like it here from what I have heard and seen. I know you love it here as well and if we have to be married to stay here then so be it."

"But…"

She put her finger to his face, "Come on I want to look around. Will you take a walk with me?"

He got up and helped her up from the bed and they told Eriol and Tomoyo that they were going to talk a walk.

Well, this is the end of this chapter. I can't think of any thing more to write. Hope you liked it, not much happened, but in the next chapter things will speed up. Please R+R!!


	5. Plot Changing

Oh boy, I haven't updated this in a long time about five months if I counted right. Any ways sorry I haven't updated I could list the reasons, but it would take way to long. ^.^ hope your not too angry with me.

Run Away Princess-To-Be 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Sakura held Syaoran's hand tightly as they walked through a beautiful forest that had just bloomed making the place feel like magic…

With their fingers intertwined and their hearts beating in rhythm…no one could ever tell that they have yet to confess their love…for it greatly showed… but life is never that easy.

Sakura broke the silence; "Meilin has invited us to her ring ceremony. I'm still not quite sure what it is, but Tomoyo seems worried about us going."

"Eriol did act weird…he just rushed off towards the house and Tomoyo seemed contempt when he walked in."

"Hai, very true. They are hiding something. Maybe, we shouldn't go if they don't want us to."

"Maybe, but then again…"

Syaoran looked up at the goddess that was beside him and his voice was caught in his throat…wondering how he could have never noticed this beauty before…

Sakura looked up at Syaoran who was seemingly in deep though and she felt a blush come to her cheeks…a feeling she was now use to. But, two words only came to mind…fairy tale.

~We said they couldn't come true… we hate them… but am I wishing for one? I am I going to get a broken heart again? ~

Syaoran felt his goddess tense, and looked up in concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said putting on her melting smile.

Suddenly Syaoran felt like he was going to faint as his knees began to feel weak.

"We should head back, it's getting late."

"Hai," she said smiling sincerely.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but smile. It was just something was pulling her lips; unfolding a smile she never knew she had.

Somehow walking intertwined with Syaoran she felt as if she was flying, she had never felt his feeling before, and she knew she never wanted it to leave.

"They are perfect for each other,"

"Hai, so kawaii. Eh Meilin-chan?"

"Hai! I have never seen any one like them before."

"They are two very special people. Ones from the prophecy."

"They ancient prophecy?! No way, who would have thought!"

"Hai, I'm one hundred percent sure that they are the two from the prophecy."

"They have a lot of trouble ahead of them."

"Hai, a lot of trouble. I feel some is coming very soon."

"Does Yelan know of this?"

"Shush. Do not speak of her name. What would Eriol think?!"

"Goman! I forgot."

"Seriously Meilin-chan! The fate of our beings are at hand and you always forget!"

"Goman, goman. But, Eriol-kun will remember."

"I know that better than anyone. But, we must not go against our Queen's orders."

"Hai, we mustn't."

(More to this story than you think huh? I have never done a fantasy, olden castle day's fic before. And I deiced hey why not? They are my favorite type of S+S ficcy.)

Syaoran looked over his shoulder towards the two young spies and sighed… he seemed to remember this situation before… he couldn't quite remember.

^"Kawaii, n e Meilin-chan?"

"Very kawaii eh Fuutie?"

"Our little wolf is growing up!! So kawaii!! Wait till mama knows of this!" exclaimed

"She all ready does. Planning the wedding she is," said Fanren. 

"I can see it now! So kawaii! Ne Sakura-chan?" ^

"Sakura-chan?" he whispered in a soft voice.

"Hai, Xiao-lang?"

He blushed, "I was only thinking."

"You sure have been doing a lot of the lately."

"Hai, goman."

"It doesn't bother me. I love to watch you think."

^"Xiao-lang don't stop. I love to watch you train!" ^

"He is remembering. That would mean Eriol will start soon, as well."

"Hai, we better avoid questions and suspicions."

"Very well. Your ceremony will stall the rememberings. If only we could keep the couple away from it."

"Goman again. I would have never said any thing if I had known."

"I understand Meilin-chan. But, we better think of something soon. We must concern Madame of this matter."

"Hai, the Queen should know of this."

Neither of them knew that Queen was aware of the situation at hand and now so did Eriol…

^.^ end of chappy!!! Thanks for all the pervious reviews! Sorry I'm changing the plot on you all. I was going to make this fic about five chapters, but I can never control my lil ole mind once it starts typing. Hope you like the plot change!

Always And Forever,

Moshi-san


End file.
